Afterglow
by Boondock Jake
Summary: At a gala held in Star Fox's honor, Fox and Krystal find the turning point in their relationship.


_A/N: Yes. I'm back._

 _For how long, I have no idea. Fan Fiction, while still something I enjoy at times, has lost some of its luster for me over the years. I sort of drop in and out of it and it's very frustrating not only for me, but the people who enjoy reading my works. I'm very sorry for that and I'm sorry to say that at some point I'll probably stop all together._

 _But! I felt in a romantic mood and had a little story in my head with Fox and Krystal that grew into this. I was real happy to finish it and be able to give it to you guys so I hope you enjoy it._

 _Star Fox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._

* * *

 **Afterglow**

It took a moment for Krystal to remember where she was when her eyes opened.

The world was dark; her vision not yet adjusting to blackness around her, and that seemed evident enough to tell her that it was late in the night. Her body was bare, warm sheets covering her up to her neck as she laid stomach first on a soft mattress. She felt exhausted physically, like she had just run a marathon, but it was a good kind of exhaustion; a content one. The vixen's ears softly twitched at the sound of waves gently crashing into the shore before pulling back out into the ocean, a faint smell of sea salt tickling her nose. Krystal stayed where she was, the deep sleep she had awaken from yet to have completely left her body, and her mind struggled to remember.

It did not take long for her memory to resurface and come rushing back to her like an Arwing streaking through the sky with a lock on its target. The people, the setting, the emotions; all of it flooded into images in her mind. She knew exactly where she was and she knew exactly how she got there. Krystal could still see the look on Falco's face a few days ago when ROB had rolled into the bridge to give them the news.

" _Oh, hell no. I ain't shoehorning myself into a penguin suit even if it is for the old man."_

To Falco's dismay, the Star Fox team were to be honored by Corneria for thwarting a small invasion of space pirates on Macbeth. A special gala was to be thrown by none other than the new general, Peppy himself. This meant having to put away blasters and grenades for one night and replacing them with ties and dresses. It was not an uncommon event for the team. They had had their share of meetings and celebrations in thanks for keeping the peace in the Lylat System, though Krystal could say without question that it was done out of a reluctant compliance rather than desire.

Falco had already made his opinion known, and it did not surprise the cobalt vixen in the slightest. The hot shot pilot was never one for such things that could be considered fancy or elegant, feeling that it was nothing more than, as he put it, "A bunch of rich assholes standing around other rich assholes talking about how they became such rich assholes". He was adamant at first in his defiance of attending, but eventually yielded when Slippy explained to him that the gala was being hosted in a new resort on Aquas. They would be given complimentary rooms at beach side and that there were going to be many attractive bachelorettes attending. That was enough to sell him it seemed as she could hear the excited _whoop!_ sound a child might make when being presented with a gift go off in his mind.

Slippy was not very enthusiastic about the party as well though he hid it well from the others, but Krystal could sense anxiety and stress in him, and his thoughts were a jumbled mess of woe some fears. She never pried into her friend's minds with her telepathy as to respect their privacy, but when the frog was stressed like this, it was hard to block out his thoughts. He seemed to be quite worried about meeting a vast amount of strange new people, especially that of the opposite sex, fearing he wouldn't be what they expected from the famous mercenary team. Slippy was hard on himself, often comparing himself physically to Fox or Falco, and he tended to let that wear on his confidence. Krystal did not like that. The mechanic was funny and sweet, and not at all unattractive, and she was confident that many would see that one day.

Then there was Fox.

Fox did not seem phased by the invitation as this was not at all foreign to him. He merely shrugged and jested that he would have to dust off his suit from the last social gathering they attended which was some time ago. But despite his indifference, Krystal could sense that going to this event was the last thing he wanted to do. His emerald eyes would then catch her sapphire ones and he would offer her a small smile that made her heart melt before shyly looking away. It was almost enough to make her forget that she too was not at all thrilled about this.

The Cerinian was not opposed to dressing up and wearing something other than her flight suit. In fact, she welcomed the change much like she welcomed the more casual attire she could wear when they were planet side. When Krystal had to attend her first function, Fox took her to a tailor in the city and had a custom dress made for her in the style of her Cerinian garbs she wore on Sauria. It wasn't exactly they style they wore on her planet but it was close enough, and she remembered kissing the vulpine for his kindness and generosity. Fox blushed so deep that his fur almost turned the same color as his cheeks. No, Krystal had no qualms with preparing for the event, but attending it was of a different matter.

Upon arriving to the resort, they were met with a barrage of handshakes from strangers in suits from all over the system. Pictures would be taken, sometimes before any of them could react, and then soon rushed off to meet more strangers with more handshakes and more flashes from cameras. It was dizzying and irritable, but each one of them put on their forced smiles and let this sea of admirers have their fun. Once things had calmed down, the team was allowed to mingle, though some would be taken aside, like Fox, to meet those of the higher class or those of military importance.

Krystal managed to break free from the crowd that spread across the large ballroom and find a spot near the back that would allow her a brief moment of solitude. She would look out to the swarm of people of whose names she couldn't remember and tiredly rub her eyes, remembering what exactly she disliked about such a function.

For her, it was always the same, and this was no exception. Being that she was not a native of Corneria, the vixen tended to stand out in a crowd. Her beauty alone was enough, but the shimmering coat of blue fur and tattoos that could be seen added to her allure. Krystal wore a dress that was of the same pattern and colors of her loin cloth a top; a light beige color trimmed with a magnificent gold and triangular symbols. It was strapless and there was a large slit on the left side that displayed her toned and athletic leg. The ceremonial jewellery she had worn on Sauria was back, and the precious stones shone magnificently when they caught the light. She had worn her sandals and wrist and leg gauntlets for accessories, but mostly because she could feel some semblance of being a warrior rather than a pretty thing to stare at.

Krystal could feel eyes on her wherever she went, following her every move. There were whispers and the occasional not so subtle pointing of a finger, and she felt as if she were some sort of exotic creature put on display for all to gawk at with curious wonder or lecherous thoughts of fornication. Those brave enough would approach her and make an attempt at wooing the vixen. Krystal would always tell them she was flattered but would have to refuse, her mind able to feel their hopes of conquering her dashed. There were always more though, and right now she could hear the inappropriate thoughts of a group of men that stood a few feet away from her, their eyes locked on her body. It was hard to shut them out, and Krystal could feel a migraine forming.

The sapphire fox let her eyes sweep across the room to try and find her friends in an attempt to silence the curious, disgusting, and sometimes insulting voices.

She spotted Falco at the bar, drink in hand, and this did not surprise her. Despite his complaints about wearing a suit, he looked quite handsome in his all black ensemble (his choice of color also not surprising her). Falco was tall and thin, but this suit fit him well and gave him an appearance of looking almost larger than life. More than a few women were hanging off his every word as he regaled them with a tale of adventure and danger, and Krystal could sense a buildup of excitement in him at the prospect of a sexual conquest. She shook her head though she smiled in amusement. She wondered how far he would get before thoughts of a certain feline would surface in his brain.

Krystal searched the room again and found Slippy on the opposite side at a large table that was serving all kinds of delicious foods and drinks. He was eating a slice of cake, careful not to spill any on his white suit jacket. She could feel his social anxiety working on his nerves and discovered he was staring at a gecko not too far from him. She was pretty with brightly colored scales, and she laughed at some unheard joke from one of her friends. Krystal heard his mind trying to work up the courage to talk to her, starting towards her but then quickly turning back around. He repeated this process several times. Curiously, the blue vixen probed the gecko's thoughts and smiled when she found that she would rather be playing video games or watching old Sci-Fi movies than be here. Two of Slippy's favorite things. She smiled when Slippy found his courage and walked over to her.

In the middle of the room, she could see a group of men and women crowded around two individuals. On the right was Peppy, and Krystal felt a warm feeling spread through akin to that of when she was with her father. The rabbit looked quite dapper in his military suit, medals pinned to his breast, and general's hat under his arm. His bushy mustache had grown thicker since she had last seen him and his brown eyes still exuberated the gentle kindness she had come to know him for. He patted the back of the person beside him and said something, eliciting a laugh from the crowd. Krystal switched to the other and saw none other than Fox.

The vulpine smiled and shook hands of the men and women who introduced themselves, all of them brimming with excitement over meeting the famous war hero. Krystal noticed more than a few women standing to the side, whispering to each other and looking the fox over. There were even more at the back of the room with her who did the same. She could hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of these women who admired the vulpine from afar. They all ranged from girlish excitement, heroic reverence, and unapologetic lust.

Their thoughts mingled together on how incredibly handsome he was, or 'Sexy AF'. She didn't quite know what that last bit meant but she could not argue with the rest. Fox radiated sex appeal, charm, and intelligence as he stood there in a suit that hugged his muscular and athletic frame, the broadness of his shoulders enough to make any woman curious as to what he was hiding under those clothes. A white furred wolf in a stunning silver dress introduced herself to him, getting rather close. Her hand shook his while her other gently squeezed his bicep. She smiled and whispered something in his ear to which Fox smiled back at though he looked to the ground.

Krystal frowned and snorted through her nostrils. While she did not like to admit it, jealousy was rearing its ugly head. That feeling disappeared, however, when Fox looked up and searched the room and found her eyes. He smiled at her again; a _real_ smile just for her, and Krystal could not repress the one that formed across her own muzzle. Warmth surged through her chest and even though more people were crowding the space hero with questions and comments, Fox kept his eyes on her, smile never leaving his muzzle.

Krystal turned away and faced the opening of a side door that led out to a balcony. She cast him a look that suggested she would like some company before making her way to the exit. A few individuals interrupted her to meet her which she kindly reciprocated, but eventually made it outside into the night where she was greeted with a kiss of the sea breeze that rolled in from across the ocean. There was no one else out here thankfully, and she walked up to the railing that over looked the vast expansion of water that made up most of Aquas. She looked up at the full moon that cast its glow over the ocean, its lunar light making the water glow a bright blue. It was breathtaking, and reminded Krystal of home.

A brief moment later, she felt the strong yet gentle presence of another who stood but a few feet away from her. The vixen turned and smiled when she saw Fox. He smiled back and shyly approached her.

"Hey," he said softly. His greeting was warm and full of affection.

"Hello, Fox," she greeted back with equal affection. They stood in silence for a moment, Fox awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he searched for something to say.

"Having fun?" he eventually asked though he knew it was a stupid question.

"Well…It's quite different from what we usually do."

"Yeah…Yeah, it is." There was a silence again before Fox sighed and shook his head. "Ah, shit, Krystal, I'm sorry you have to be here. I know you, Falco, and Slippy aren't fond of these stupid things, but-"

"Fox." Her hand found its way to his and she smiled brightly at him with a shake of her head, the metallic beads in her hair swaying with the movement. "We have saved an entire planet, stopped an Aparoid invasion, battled Star Wolf, and encountered countless enemies. I think we can handle this."

Fox let a chuckle escape him. "I know, I know. Still…I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing on a beautiful resort like this than hob knobbing it with a bunch of stuck up snooty rich folk."

"Oh? And what would I rather be doing?" Krystal asked playfully.

"Uh…I don't know…Whatever you want I guess. Anything is probably better than this."

"It's not so bad…You're here after all."

Fox held her stare and bit his bottom lip with a smile. "I'm sure you could find someone here much more interesting than me," he said quietly.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Krystal grinned. "There were many women here who seemed to find you quite interesting." A streak of red formed over the bridge of Fox's muzzle and he looked away embarrassed.

"Well…I…uh…"

"They were very enamored with you. You could have easily seduced them."

"I don't know about that," Fox mumbled, shaking his head.

"You are very modest, Fox," Krystal said, her hand coming up and playing with his tie. "It is an endearing quality, but I know that you could easily have your pick of such beautiful women."

"Well…If that's the case then they're going to be very disappointed."

"Why is that?"

"Because the most beautiful woman in the room…in the entire Lylat System…is standing right in front of me."

Another silence hung between them as both foxes held each other's gaze. Krystal felt her heart swell at those words, and it was her turn to blush now. Fox said nothing, looking at his feet again.

There had always been this thing between them.

A small thing that started off as nothing but a spark the first day she spent aboard the Great Fox. But with every passing day, with every mission, and with every victory and failure; that spark ignited into a great wildfire. What had begun as shy fondness had evolved into a passionate love that Krystal did not know existed. She could feel it in her heart and soul, and perhaps even more astonishing, was that she could feel it in the vulpine in front of her. It was so strong that it emanated off him like rays of the sun, and when he looked at her or thought about her, it was enough to steal whatever breath she had in her body.

Krystal knew that Fox loved her. It was a fact that she never needed the aid of telepathy to reveal to her. The orange furred mercenary told her all she needed to know with his shy words, his eyes, and his kindness. It brought her immeasurable joy to discover this as she loved him back with all of her heart. There were many moments where Krystal waited with baited breath for Fox to confess his feelings for her, but to her confusion and disappointment, that confession never left his mouth. Whenever they were alone, he would work up the courage but would eventually falter and revert back to his quiet nature.

The vixen did not understand it as she was certain that Fox knew that she shared these feelings for him. She had made it clear with her teasing and flirtatious exploits but also moments of genuine affection and sincere adoration. The handsome fox would look at her with those soft emerald eyes filled with love and desire, but would shy away from her. To her great shame, Krystal once allowed herself into Fox's mind after such an event, and she could hear him belittle himself, saying that he was a coward and that he was being cruel to her. It was cruel, but Krystal knew that it was not done intentionally, and she was more concerned than anything.

With him standing in front of her right now, after speaking such love filled words, Krystal would not let him back away this time. She needed to know why. She needed to hear him say it.

"Fox," she whispered to him, gently tugging on his tie and pulling herself closer. "I know you want to say something to me. Something...important."

"Of course you do," he smiled, tapping a finger to his head. She shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with my gift. You have wanted to say something to me for a long time. I know this because I can see it in your eyes whenever we are together yet you remain silent." Fox looked away again, ashamed. Her hand softly cupped his cheek and brought his attention back to her. "Please tell me, Fox. I would very much like to hear it this time."

Fox could see the plea in her eyes and a heavy sigh left his nose, knowing that he could no longer deny this wonderful vixen the truth she so deserved to hear. "I, um...probably don't have to say this to a telepath, but...I think it's pretty obvious how I feel about you."

"Again, no telepathy needed," Krystal smiled. Fox managed a small one in return.

"Yeah...I guess not." He sighed again and looked out to the ocean, a soft breeze ruffling the stripe of white fur than ran along the middle of his forehead. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't told you. I've wanted to for a long time."

"Then why haven't you?"

Fox struggled to find the words, his brow knitting in frustration and his fingers pulling at his dinner jacket. Krystal offered him a reassuring smile, telling him that she was there to listen to whatever he had to say. "I guess...I guess I feel you're nothing more than a dream at times."

"How do you mean?" she inquired, tilting her head in question.

"Before I met you," he began, large shoulders lifting then dropping back down, "my life was...poor I guess you could say. The wars with Venom and Andross, the day to day scum we shoot down...I was beginning to think that that's all there would ever be to my life. Then I saw you in that crystal." His eyes floated back to hers and Krystal could see him reliving every moment they had together within them. "When I saw you...I knew that my life would never be the same, and as time passed, I found out just how right I was. Life was different now. It was exciting, it was fun, and it was because of you." He then chuckled to himself and said, "When I was little, and my dad and I were camping, I got lost in the woods one night. I remember being so scared and helpless wandering around in the dark, but then I looked up. In a break in the trees, I could see a star in the sky, only one. It was so big and bright that I felt all that fear and worry melt away when I looked at it. It wasn't long after that my dad found me, and everything was all right again." Fox reached up and tenderly brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, the vixen drawing in a breath at his touch. "That's how I feel whenever I look at you, Krystal. A shining star that cut through the darkness of my life I was lost in and brought me comfort and joy."

"Fox..." Krystal whispered, unable to say anything more. His words had left her speechless. She could feel her heart beat for the man in front of her who spoke to her with such tenderness and love.

Fox laughed softly in embarrassment and shook his head. "I'm sorry. That was really corny and lame. I'm not really good at this whole romance thing, but I'm sure you probably already knew that."

"No...No, you're doing just fine," she managed to squeak out. She cleared her throat of the emotion that had been stuck there and said, "But I'm afraid I still do not understand."

"It's hard for me, I suppose. Hard to believe that someone like you came into my world and wanted to stay there. The things we do as mercenaries...It can be tough, and it can wear you down to nothing if you let it. It's why you feel like a dream sometimes because only a dream could choose to live this life when they could have walked away. No one as kind and as wonderful as you should be on that ship and barrel rolling away from laser blasts. You deserve so much better. So much more than...what I can give you."

Neither of them spoke a word. Fox felt the heat of humiliation flush over his muzzle again as Krystal could only stare at him, mouth agape. The Cerinian eventually closed her eyes and shook her head with a quiet sigh before opening them again.

"Are all Cornerian men so thick headed?" she asked with a tiny smile. Fox laughed in his throat and shrugged.

"It's most likely a contest between me and Falco though I think he's got the lead."

"Fox," Krystal said tenderly, "you may not understand why I choose to be a part of Star Fox but I do. When I lost Cerinia, my people, my family, my culture...it left a void in me so deep that I never thought anything could fill it...and then I met Falco, and Slippy, and Peppy...and you. Day by day you all began to fill that emptiness, and the sadness that I thought I would never escape began to drift away. Falco and Slippy are like the brothers I always wish I had, and when I look at Peppy I see my father, and I feel his love with me even though he is gone."

Krystal felt her voice crack and her eyes begin to water. Fox's expression melted into concern and he gently took hold of her in his strong arms. The vixen could feel her emotions getting the best of her but she continued.

"And you, Fox...You were responsible for all of this. You saved my life but not from that crystal. You saved it by giving me a new one. After Cerinia's destruction, my life had ended. I wandered the galaxy with no answers, no direction...no hope. How is that a life for anyone?" A few tears slid down her cheeks. "But then you came, and Star Fox breathed new life into me. I know what we do is not for the faint of heart and there are days where I feel like I have given all that I can even though there is more that is demanded of me, but I would not trade this for anything."

"Krystal..." Fox murmured, his hand brushing away tears. She reached up and gripped his hand, pressing her face into it.

"This is why I am part of your world, Fox. It has nothing to do with what I deserve but what I _want_. I _want_ Star Fox. I _want_ Slippy, Peppy, and Falco, but most of all...I _want_ you. I want the safety I feel when you're around, I want the excitement that courses through my body when you touch me...and I want the love I feel in your heart for me...because I love you, Fox McCloud, and I will give you my heart forever if you will give me yours."

It was now Fox's turn to be speechless as he looked into her teary eyes with shock and amazement. He pulled her closer against him and pressed his forehead against hers, noses touching. "You've had my heart for a long time already," he whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say this but I love you, Krystal, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

They held each other for some time, a euphoric happiness coursing through them, and Krystal pushed away so she could look at him. She sniffed back anymore tears that threatened to fall, and said, "You can start with this."

Krystal slid her hands up his chest and around his neck where she then pressed her lips against his, Fox immediately tightening his hold around her. Their muzzles fit together perfectly like a two puzzle pieces coming together, and Krystal pulled herself tighter against him. Their lips work together slowly, little pops echoing when they broke apart only to come back together. She felt Fox's tongue press against her teeth, wanting access to her mouth, and she moaned in the kiss when she allowed him and his tongue flickered against her own. With each passing second, the two foxes became more passionate in their affection. Krystal was clenching the collar of his jacket tightly to keep some restraint while Fox pressed his body against her, pushing her against the railing. They managed to separate, and Fox latch his lips around her neck.

Krystal tried not to let a whimper of pleasure escape her throat but failed miserably. She opened her eyes and quickly scanned the balcony to make sure no one was watching this private moment between them. The press would have a field day. They were still alone, the sounds of the gala wafting in from the door and she felt relief. She shivered when Fox dragged his tongue across her throat and whispered to her, "How am I doing so far?"

"Mmm...A good start but I'm going to need more," she whispered back and pulled his head up so that she could kiss him. They held another lip lock for some time before breaking away with small pants, and Krystal pressed her muzzle into his ear. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Neither do I," Fox replied, nipping at her shoulder. "I'll get Slippy, and Falco, and we'll-"

"No, I mean I don't want to be on this balcony anymore. Take me to your room, Fox."

Fox paused, unsure if he had heard right, and brought his head up so he could look at her. "...Are you sure? We can take this slow, Krystal, we don't have to-"

"I've waited long enough. Please...do not deny me this," she answered, kissing him.

"Never," he growled back when they broke away.

He grabbed her hand and quickly led her back into the ballroom, zigging and zagging in between bodies. Krystal could feel the desire that radiated off his body for her and it matched her own. An intense, burning hunger that boiled under their skin and in their chests that only by giving themselves to each other would it be satisfied. A few high society types tried to get their attention but Fox ignored them, guiding her to the lobby where they quickly dashed into an elevator before it closed. He hit the button that would take them down to beach level, and spun around to meet Krystal's lips who was anticipating his pounce. Fox pinned her against the elevator wall by her wrists, arms above her head. He kissed her with such ferocity and passion that Krystal couldn't stop another muffled moan that vibrated in her throat.

The elevator came to a stop with a slight lurch, and Fox and Krystal separated just as another couple came into view as the sliding door opened. The pair of foxes excused themselves as they hurriedly made their way down a small path that led to the beach. They journeyed across the sand, stopping every now and then to taste each other's lips before moving again. They were fortunate again as the beach was devoid of anyone else, all most likely in the ballroom. Nothing but the two mercenaries and the waves that rolled over one another and into the sand. They passed a series of small cabin like structures, each one with a porch complete with beach chairs and a jacuzzi. These were the 'Platinum Accommodations' that the resort had given them. Essentially lavish hotel rooms separate from the main building and literally a few feet away from the beach.

They stopped at a cabin with holographic numbers that read 14 shinning just before the entrance. A small set of steps lead up to a sliding glass door that Fox slid open and pulled Krystal inside with him. Their mouths interlocked again, hands roaming over each other freely now, a small gasp or moan filling the air. Krystal pulled his jacket off his shoulders and yanked his tie free from around his neck, Fox ensnaring her with his arms and crushing her against him as he attacked her lips again.

"You're so damn sexy..." he growled in her ear when they broke away.

Krystal blushed and pulled him into another kiss, that burning under her skin getting more and more intense. Locked in the kiss, Krystal tugged at the buttons of Fox's dress shirt, implying she wanted it off. She had waited so long to see if what he hid under his clothes were exactly what she had fantasized about. He broke away to comply with her wishes, gripping between the buttons and ripping the shirt open and down his arms. When it had been removed, Krystal failed in holding back a slight gasp.

She wished her reaction had been due to the chiselled physique the vulpine possessed. Hard cut musculature flowed from his shoulders and arms down past his chest and abdomen. It was an impressive figure, and was as she had imagined. Unfortunately that sight was second to what Krystal found herself entranced with.

Littering various parts of his upper body, Fox had quite a diverse display of scars. Small slashes here and there mostly, but there were three that stood out in particular. A long jagged line that ran from the right side of his waist and up around to his obliques caught her eye first. It appeared to be a knife wound. On his left arm, encircling his bicep, was a set of reptilian teeth marks that looked very similar to that of a SharpClaw. But perhaps the most prominent one of all was on his chest. Residing on his right pectoral was an angry remnant of something awful. The scar formed an 'X', the one line crossing across his pec and ending just under his armpit while another ran from over his shoulder before intersecting and halted just short of the middle of his chest.

Fox studied her reaction and his ears folded down in humiliation. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should have warned you about those…"

Krystal could sense his displeasure for himself, thinking that he had killed the mood. She smiled at him and slowly ran her hands up his body and over his scars, muscles tightening under her fingers. The vixen leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Do not apologize. You have a warrior's body. I like that _very much_."

Fox's ears perked back upright and his arms enclosed around her, pressing lips against hers again. The vulpine's hands found the back of her dress where he tugged at the zipper. He broke the kiss and nipped at her lip.

"I want to apologize in advance if I get a little…over passionate," he said with clenched teeth, pulling the zipper down.

"Do not apologize for a good thing," Krystal responded and unbuckled his belt.

The dress slid off her and when their bare bodies touched, it was if it was always meant to be.

Fox loved her throughout the night. Every fantasy she had ever imagined with him was fulfilled beyond her greatest expectations. He was untamed at times (as was she), losing himself in the haze of passion, and Krystal reaped the benefits of it. But he always came back down to his gentle and sweet demeanor, kissing her softly all over her body and running his fingers through her hair. It was like an ecstasy she had never experienced before. She had had a lover or two on Cerinia, but those encounters did not hold the same intensity or affection she shared with Fox. At one point she had to question whether not this was really happening, but Fox's teeth biting into her shoulder and her cry of bliss that followed answered her question.

How long their union lasted, she could not remember, but she recalled lying atop of him, his strong arms keeping her close and the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. This brought Krystal back to the present, and she smiled in the dark.

The cobalt vixen shivered under the sheets from the cool breeze that floated in from over the ocean and through the door that they had forgotten to shut, but she smiled when warm arms enveloped her, keeping the cold at bay. Soft warm lips kissed the back of her neck gingerly, each one sending warm chills across her skin under the fur, and Krystal let out a small sigh of pleasure and content. "Do you want me to close the door?" Fox's soft voice floated into her ears.

Krystal turned so that she faced him and she gently kissed his lips. "No," she whispered. "I have you to keep me warm."

"A responsibility I won't take lightly," he said, hugging her tighter. She chuckled lightly and placed kisses along his muzzle, her hands sliding over his sides. Fox rubbed her back gently and Krystal mewed at the comfort it brought her. "Was…everything okay tonight?" he asked.

She blinked and let her eyes adjust so that she could see him, the moon now just outside the door and she was able to make out his handsome features. "What do you mean?"

"Well…uh…" he mumbled, a pulse of hesitation and anxiety coming from his mind. "I mean…was everything…enjoyable?"

Krystal soon deduced what it was he was referring to and she rolled over so that she was on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him gently before saying, "It was an amazing experience. One I hope to have again very soon."

"I think that can be arranged, and sooner than you think," Fox grinned, his hands coming around and tenderly squeezing her backside.

Krystal giggled and sat up as she ran her hands over the sextuplet of hard lean muscle that lined his abdomen, a girlish smile coming to her lips as she immensely enjoyed the way they felt under her fingers. "You work so very hard," she whispered. "It shows."

"I'm not the only one," he pointed out, fingers reaching up and touching similar qualities that formed her stomach. Krystal took his hand in hers and interlocked fingers, pressing her palm against his calloused one. Fox's ears pulled back slightly once they connected, knowing the condition of his hands from years of training and combat and said, "I'm sorry they're so rough."

The vixen laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Fox…You apologize for the silliest things."

"Silly does seem to suit me," he smiled.

"It's one of my favorite qualities about you."

"Well," he said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "If it keeps you happy then I'll be sure to be very silly." With that, he blew a raspberry on her neck and Krystal let out a scream of laughter from the ticklish sensation.

"Fox! Stop!" she laughed.

"Can't hear you, too busy being silly," he informed her, and blew another one on the other side of her neck which elicited more laughter from the vixen. Fox pushed her onto her back and tickled her sides as he blew one more on her stomach, Krystal thrashing and kicking her legs with laughing protest.

"Fox, stop!" she squealed. "I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry; did you want me to stop?"

"Yes! Yes!"

He fell back into the mattress, bringing her with him, and Krystal finished out the rest of her giggles hugging him around his neck. When they subsided, she looked up and met his emerald eyes. That love and devotion she always saw in them were there again, and Krystal pressed her mouth against his. They came apart and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you," she confessed in a hush voice. Fox squeezed her.

"If it's as happy as I feel then I think I have some idea," he sighed contently. "I'm sorry I made you wait this long."

"It was very much worth it."

Another sea breeze came in and Krystal felt the bite of its cold and she nestled closer to the vulpine. Fox pulled the blankets a little tighter over them and hugged her close to him. They laid in silent bliss for a few moments, relishing in the heat of each other's bodies until Fox snorted a soft laugh. Krystal raised her head and scrunched her brow.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just thinking about how much ribbing Falco and Slippy are going to put me through tomorrow."

"What is there to tease you about?"

"Oh, there's a lot, believe me."

Krystal shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I will never understand the childish behavior of men. How is loving someone cause for taunting?"

"It's our way of showing affection," Fox explained with a lopsided grin. "Nothing says 'I'm happy for you' more than busting each other's chops."

"It is hard to believe your sex has made it this far," the cerulean fox snorted in disbelief. Fox softly laughed.

"That's why such amazing women like you exist. To remind us where we'd be without you. I know I would have been lost in that darkness for a long time..."

Krystal smiled tenderly at him and pecked his lips. "I will never let you be lost again," she whispered.

Fox leaned up and kissed her before rolling her over so that he was atop of her. He released her lips but only kept them separate by a mere inch, and whispered back, "And for that I will love you until the day I die."

They kissed one last time, their hearts intertwining and pulsing with love and devotion before falling asleep once more in each other's arms as the bright blue waters continued to glow, and the sounds of gently breaking waves floated up into the night sky.

* * *

 _A/N: The main thing to take away from this - SLIPPY GETTING THE LADIIEEESSSSSSSSS._

 _Christ, it's hard to believe I write stuff like that sometimes. I am truly sappy AF. Ah, well. It's what I like. I hope you all enjoyed that, and that it satisfied any desire for some FxK romance. I always love writing Star Fox so I was happy to find some hunger to do this. I have two major SF stories that I would love to finish before I'm done writing so I'm really hoping it'll happen. Just have to keep your eyes peeled I guess!_

 _Thanks for reading! Cya!_


End file.
